What Do You Love About Me? HIATUS
by BuBuLiCiOuS
Summary: chap15summary Who could imagine a song causing her heart to break could bring them together? Fluff and a little drama. Always a happy ending. Formerly known as WHO IS IT? A little OOC. TENxNEJ, oneshot series. My first fanfic. Disclaimer I do not own Na
1. Distracted

Tenten was thinking about a certain someone when she felt the touch of cold steel on her neck.

"We are supposed to be sparring Tenten, not standing around staring at stones.." Neji stated.

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise and said, "Gomen, gomen, Neji. I just have a lot on my mind"

"No really…" Neji said rolling his eyes. "What is so important, that it make you mess up your aim?

"Ummmm…. monkeys?" Tenten replied.

"Oh yeah Tenten, because we all go around saying that monkeys are WAY more important than training. Seriously, what is it?" Neji asked.

"Well you see there's this guy…"

"A guy huh?" '_Tenten should not be thinking about guys' _Neji thought angrily.

"Yeah, he is so cool, calm, and collected. Every time I see him, I just want to melt away. He is just so… amazing. I think I'm in love."

Neji was practically screaming inside of his head now. "Y- y- you l- love him?" Neji stuttered.

"Yeah, I would do anything for him."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. People say he is cold- hearted, but I know better than that. He always tries so hard to get better at fighting, and he is so strong…"

"Tenten, are you in love with Uchiha?" Neji asked almost red with rage. Thank Kami he was behind her so she couldn't see.

"WHAT? NO! Sakura loves him too much."

"Naruto?"

"NO!"

"Shikamaru?"

"NO!"

"Choji?"

"NO!"

"… Lee?"

"HELL NO!"

"Then who?"

"I am not about to tell you!"

"Tenten..."

"NO!"

"Just tell me..." He was going crazy. He wanted to know who so he could kill the lucky bastard.

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Let me go of your hold first."

He let go without a word. Next thing he knew, he felt a pair of warm, soft lips on his own.

"You." She whispered in his ear.


	2. Makeovers and Urges

Tenten was walking down the street after letting Ino and Sakura give her a total makeover, toward the training grounds when she felt a cold hand grab her arm violently.

"Where do you think your going baby? Why don't we go back to my house to have a little fun?"

"Let go of me you pervert!"

She tried to hit him with a few weapons, but he only caught them and smirked.

"Oooh, a feisty one. I'll teach you."

He cornered her into a dark alley, and right before he leaned in to kiss her, she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes because she didn't feel the wetness on her face. She saw the pervert on lying on the ground unconscious. There was a familiar figure standing before her offering his hand.

"Neji?" she asked.

"Hn.. How do you know my name? You're not a fangirl are you?"

"Neji! You know I am NOT a fangirl! Come on!"

"Do I know you?"

"It's me! Tenten! You baka!"

"Tenten?!?!?!?" he asked incredulously. He looked at the girl before him. She was beautiful. She had long, soft brown hair, shiny chocolate- colored eyes, and an amazing body with a tight- fitting kimono that reached right below her knees.

"Yeah! You know, you're not the first person to not notice me. Guys have been staring and flirting with me all day! I feel overexposed! This is THE last time I let Ino and Sakura give me a makeover!"

"………"

"Neji? NEJI! Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry"

"Let me go change. I feel like a show pony!"

She started to walk away when Neji grabbed her arm.

"No. Please stay like that. Please." Neji pleaded, but not begged.

"I…I…Why?" she stuttered.

"Y- you're s- s- so pretty." He said dreamily.

He had a sudden urge to kiss her, and guess what?

He did.


	3. Definitely NOT Chicken

**Sakura's house, 6 pm**

Sakura held her doorbell ring. She opened her door to see Ino, Tenten, and Hinata standing on her doorstep smiling with blankets, pillows, and bags full of clothes.

"Hey Sakura!" they yelled.

"Hey guys. Come on in. I was just waiting for the brownies to be finished baking"

All of a sudden they heard the bell of the oven ring.

"They smell so good! Let's eat!" Ino practically screamed.

"She has been hanging out with Chouji too much" the rest of them muttered under their breaths.

They were all eating brownies when Sakura squealed.

"Ow! What is it?" they all screamed at the pink haired spaz.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Sakura squealed.

"And let's invite the guys!" Ino yelled.

"This is gonna be one heck of a slumber party…" Tenten muttered.

"I-I d-don't know Tenten, this m-might actually be f-fun!" Hinata stuttered.

Tenten sighed. Sakura and Ino were already calling the guys.

**Phone conversation**

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Naruto! We were wondering if you could come to Sakura's house for a game and bring the guys!"

"_Yeah, no problem. They're already over here for a sleepover. We'll be their in like five minutes"_

Both Ino and Naruto hung up.

The girls sat down on Sakura's couch eating brownies and waiting for the guys. In exactly five minutes, they heard the doorbell.

There stood the guys; Naruto who was smiling, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji who were all scowling.

"Hey guys! We were about to play truth or dare!" Sakura said when she answered the door.

They all sat down in a circle in Sakura's living room with a bottle in the middle.

"I'll spin first!" Ino yelled.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Neji.

"Truth or dare Neji?" she said excitedly.

"T-''

"Hahahaha! I knew he was chicken! Hahahaha!" Naruto practically screamed.

"Fine, dare!" Neji said clearly annoyed.

Sakura suddenly leaned up to Ino's ear whispering and glancing at Neji and Tenten.

_Uh- oh. This is NOT good _Tenten thought nervously.

"Okay Neji, I dare you to………." She paused for a dramatic effect for what seemed like forever.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Everybody else except for Sakura yelled.

"Okay, okay. I dare you to kiss Tenten on the lips." She said. She was smirking like she was the cleverest person ever.

"……" Neji was speechless.

"WHAT!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"He's gotta do that or grope you, Tenten." Her smirk was getting wider.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN H-'' she started to scream.

Too bad she couldn't continue what she was screaming because she felt something on her lips that proved Neji is DEFINITELY not chicken.


	4. Melting

Neji was just walking home from training because Tenten wasn't there and just happened to pass by one of Tenten's favorite restaurants. He saw Tenten and was about to greet her, but then, a rather attractive boy about Neji's age kissed her on the cheek and sat down across from her.

Neji was certainly NOT happy.

So, he was about to do what every jealous, teenage boy would do, show the bastard a piece of his mind. He stopped suddenly.

_I don't want to point out that I like Tenten, maybe I'll just ask her when she gets home. _He thought.

So he waited in a tree that just happened to be right next to Tenten's window.

About and hour later, he saw her when she came back, and when she put down her keys on the coffee table, she felt a powerful chakra just enter the room and a _very_ unhappy aura.

She started to pull out a weapon when she realized it was Neji.

_**Uh- oh!**_

"Where were you at training today?" he asked very, very angrily cornering her into a corner. She turned around so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Uh, well you see I was um… saving a cat from a tree?" she said very uncertainly.

"Oh yes. I happened to see you (cue Tenten to start sweating) in a restaurant and was about to say hi to you, but I happened to see your so- called cat come toward you, kiss you, and then sit down with you. Not the furriest cat I've ever seen. What do you make of that, hmmm?"

"FINE! I ADMIT IT! I WAS ON A DATE, BUT I WAS TOO AFRAID TO TELL YOU AND THAT YOU WOULD LAUGH AT ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" she screamed, almost crying.

"Tenten… Why would I laugh at that?" _Maybe I would get angry, but I wouldn't laugh at it._

"Because! Every feminine thing I do, SOMEHOW is amusing to you! I- I-I just…." She was exasperated.

"Who was he?"

"I don't know I can't really remember his name. It was one of the worst dates of my life. I only went because Sakura said yes to him already! She wouldn't let me say a thing!"

"One of the worst DATES? As in plural? What other dates have you been on, hmmm?"

"I-I-I… 17" she muttered the last part.

"Are you in l-love with any of them?" He almost had a heart attack asking that.

"Of course not! There is only one man I lo-'' her hands went hastily to her mouth.

"W-who?" he spluttered.

"………."

"Who?" he said again, rather loudly.

She blushed a deep, DEEP red, waited for a few LONG seconds, and whispered, "You"

He was red too and suddenly he found him self leaning closer and closer to her. She turned around to face him and felt a pair of warm, soft lips hit hers. A pair of strong arms found themselves around her waist. She melted in them.


	5. A Diary Found on Valentine's Day

Tenten was out of sight now walking home after sparring with Neji. Neji was left meditating and finally opened his eyes. He was walking toward his home when he noticed some thing purple and went to see what it was. It was a book. Guess what the cover said?

It just happened to say, _Diary._

_Tenten must have left it here by accident. Wait, since when does Tenten have a diary?_ He thought.

He picked it up and tried really hard to resist temptation, but he _was _a teenage boy. What kind of teen boy doesn't have curiosity about what a girl thinks?

So he 'dropped' it open

_August 6_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was SOOO stressful. I just could not stop thinking about that oh- so-sexy guy. You know who. He actually caught me staring at him. I was so scared that he knew I li-love him. He is so KAWAII!!! The most gorgeous eyes and hair EVER belong to him! Oh, and when he smirks at me, it makes him look so arrogant, but soooo sexy! God, I just want to jump him sometimes! Just kidding, sort of. He is so strong and works so hard! He's perfect! I am sure I love him!_

_Boy crazy,_

_Tenten_

_Sh-she l-l-loves him?!?!?! WHO! _Neji thought.

By now, his eyes were now as big as plates.

He picked up the book and 'dropped' it again to the last written on page.

_February 13 _

_Dear diary, _

_I cannot wait for tomorrow! It's gonna be Valentine's Day! I hope my one and only true love will finally give me a gift, or at least a sign that he knows I love him. Even if he doesn't, my heart will be broken, but I probably won't be able to stop loving him. I better go to sleep. Iit makes tomorrow seem to come faster._

_Head over heels,_

_Tenten_

He just now realized today was Valentine's Day!

_I have to get her a gift before some other guy wins her heart!_

He started to think frantically.

_Flowers? Chocolates? Stuffed animals? Jewelry? Oh god, I am so screwed!_

**Later that day**

Tenten was lying on her bed, thinking about her lost diary.

_I hope nobody finds it! If anybody finds it, I am so screwed!_

She heard her door bell ring and went up to answer it.

"Hey Neji! Are y-you c-carrying a teddy bear and f-flowers?" Tenten gawked and was thinking, well... nothing!

" Y-yeah, I got them for this girl cause you know today's Valentine's Day, right? I was going to ask you if this is the right gift…" He was soooo nervous.

"U-uh yeah! It looks like the perfect gift! Who's it for?" She was heart broken, but remembered to put on fake cheeriness.

" Um, well it's f-for this girl I really like. I might even love her"

Tenten wanted to burst out crying, but somehow kept her tears in.

"W-who" she choked out.

"I" his face was coming towards her.

"Love" His lips inches away from her soft rosy lips.

"You" he whispered oh-so- sexily.

Then, there was no more space between their two lips.


	6. Stupid Mask!

It was a beautiful night on the day of Konoha's new masquerade ball (I know I know, it's not really going to happen, but I like this setting). Everybody was wearing masks and nobody was allowed to try and ask who was who. Neji was standing on the bridge looking at the stars, trying to escape the stupid things going on in the ballroom.

"Neji?" somebody asked. He turned around to get a look at the unexpected visitor. He couldn't really recognize who the girl was. Beautiful long hair, shining chocolate eyes, and a kimono that looked liked it was made for her body. The mask threw him off completely about who it was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he didn't like being disturbed.

"I was wondering if you were lonely, but you don't really need to know who I am. Don't worry, I'm not a fangirl. Why don't we just talk?"

"Hn"

"Okay, I'll just talk. So you're a guy right? I need help with this guy I really like."

"Why ask me?"

"You seem like a good listener. Okay, well there's this guy. He is soooo amazing. I mean, he is strong, strong willed, and very handsome. He may appear a little cold, but I know deep, deep down he is so sweet. I would do any thing for him." Neji was still looking at the girl to figure out who she was.

"Would you die for him?" Still looking…

"….Yes. What does that have to do with it?"

"Well, if you would die for him, it seems that you don't just really like him, it seems like you love him."

"I- I love him… I guess you're… right! I do love him! I do love him! Thanks!" Those eyes! Those beautiful chocolate eyes! He recognized them!

"Who is he?"

"Um, well you see… he's… none of your business! Yeah! That's right none of your-'' she noticed how he was glaring at her. "Neji? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

Warm lips found themselves on hers. Then they came off after what seemed like forever.

"… Tenten" She was speechless.

"So who is it?"

"Who?" she forgot all about what she previously said before the kiss.

"The guy you like?"

"Oh! Um-"

"Doesn't matter now. He is nothing now. You are mine! Got that?" He wasn't yelling, but he wasn't exactly whispering it lovingly.

"Mm-hm" she was nodding furiously. The warm lips were suddenly back on their rightful place. She pulled away.

"Oh and by the way, it was you the whole time! Duh!" she yelled at him.

Her lips were suddenly on his now.


	7. Heartbreak and Hearthealing

_Knock Knock._

She heard that and decided it was time to get off her butt. She had been crying for two hours straight. She was going to training and guess what she saw? Something to cause her heart to shatter into one million pieces.

Neji eating at a fancy restaurant with a beautiful girl.

After that she immediately ran home.

When she opened the door, guess what she saw?

Neji.

"Tenten? Are you crying? Why aren't you at the training site?" He had never seen Tenten in such a horrible state. I made his heart weaken.

"What do you care? Just go back wherever you came from and LEAVE ME ALONE!" She slammed the door in his face and ran back to her room and cry.

_What did I do? _Neji thought.

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!" He heard Sakura, Ino, and even Hinata scream.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Ino screamed.

"What did I do?" he asked trying to plug his ears.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK TENTEN'S HEART LIKE THAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Hinata surprisingly screamed.

"What me? How did I break her heart?"

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU BETTER GET HER A NICE GIFT AND APOLOGIZE!" Sakura yelled even louder.

"Okay, okay. Geez!"

He decided to get her jewelry. A silver mini kunai with a pink diamond in the middle.

_Knock Knock_ once again.

"Leave me alone." Tenten managed to choke out.

"Tenten… Let's talk about this. Please let me in."

"Why should I?"

"Because… because…. because I want you to damn it!"

"We can talk like this… I don't have to let you in!" She sniffed.

"Tenten! Look, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!"

"I saw you this morning. With some girl. Look, if you had a date you should have just told me."

"What date? Oh! You mean Ami?" He couldn't believe she thought it was a date!

"Yeah her!"

"That wasn't a date! She sent me a note saying to come to that restaurant dressed up and signed it with you signature! It sure as hell wasn't a date! She tricked me! You must have not seen me scolding her!"

"So, she's not your girlfriend?"

"HELL NO!"

She opened the door to let Neji in. She was surprised to see him holding a velvet box containing the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. She was speechless.

"Look, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

Tenten was so shocked from Neji begging for forgiveness, all she could do was nod furiously.

He placed the necklace around her neck and looked at her. She looked like the most beautiful girl he had ever seen despite her messy hair and red eyes.

"Tenten, I-I love you." He couldn't believe he was able to say that to her.

When she didn't say anything, he thought she didn't feel the same way, so he turned around to go home and have a good cry himself, but was stopped by Tenten grabbing his arm. Next thing he knew, he was experiencing the best moment of his life.

She was kissing him.

"I love you to. So, so much." She managed to whisper in his ear.

The rest, is history.


	8. Mistakes

_SWOOSH_

Tenten saw them coming just in time. The kunai were coming straight at her and was able to stop them from killing her by dodging them, but her hair ties were a different story. Next thing she knew Neji came running towards her.

"Hey Te- Oh. Hi. Have you seen a girl named Tenten?" Neji asked Tenten. He obviously didn't recognize her. She decided to have a little fun with this.

"I might have… Why? Is this girl special to you?"

"Tenten? Special to me? As in what kind of special?"

"I don't know. Like as in special as in a friend, or more?"

"Tenten is a teammate. No more. No less." he answered coldly.

"Oh, well then I have seen her."

"Where?"

"She's right here, about to run away." And with that, she ran. She ran like nothing else mattered to her anymore. She ran towards her favorite spot that nobody else knew about.

"What did I do?" Neji asked himself. He started running after her, but she was too fast. Then after about ten minutes, he realized he could use his Byakugan to find her.

Meanwhile back to Tenten. She sat on her favorite spot near a secret stream in the forest. She sat there thinking about what Neji said for about ten minutes, and then burst out crying.

"Tenten?"

"Leave- sniff- me- sniff- alone"

"Look Tenten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"…."

"I knew it. I should have given up my hopes a long time ago."

"What hopes?"

"My hopes that…"

"Your hopes what?"

"My hopes that you would love me." It was barely audible, but Neji heard it loud and clear.

"You h-hoped that?" He couldn't believe it.

"I know, I know. It's stupid and I'm sorry. You should know I won't ever bother you again, okay? Bye." But she didn't have the chance to leave because something happened to her that proved her dreams and hopes just came true.


	9. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to go on a school camping trip. Anyway, I'm really sorry guys, but I have writers block. I really need ideas, plots, quotes, settings, anything that has to do with TenNej. And if you guys have any requests, I would be happy to write them as long as they are couples I like. Writing fanfics are really fun!


	10. Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

Neji was waiting in the forest for Tenten to come for their daily sparring session. He suddenly saw her running toward him with one hand behind her back, the other waving at him, and her trademark smile that always warms his heart, even if it doesn't show.

"Hey Neji!" she yelled at him.

"Hn. You're late." he responded. He had a hard time saying this calmly with that beautiful smile on her smile.

"I know, I know. But I have a good reason! I have a special surprise for you!" she said proudly.

_Hmmm… a special surprise, huh? Wonder what it is… _Neji thought.

"Okay, ready? Surprise! Happy birthday!" she yelled! She held out her hands and in it, an ugly, brown, dirty, thin box.

"Um, thanks?" He really didn't want it, but took it into his hands anyway. At least it reminded him it was his own birthday.

"Well, are you going to open it?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"To tell you the truth, it's kind of ugly. I don't think I want to open it. Let's just spar." he replied coldly.

Her eyes started to water and she brought her head down.

"I understand, but I don't think I can spar today. I kind of hurt my hands and I don't feel so good. I think the food I ate this morning was past its expiration date. Bye." And with that, she ran off to her apartment with tears about to burst out her eyes. She ran so fast, he didn't even bother to chase after her. He just stared at the scraggly box. He sighed.

"Let's see what's in you, eh?" he said to the box. He took off the cover and inside, and found the most beautiful shuriken he had ever seen. It was a white almost exactly the same color of eyes. A note fell out, so he read it.

_Dear Neji,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you appreciate the gift. I made it myself out of white steel. It is the rarest material I have left. I used it all on your gift. Please use it well. I cut my hand trying to make it. Most of my money went into making this gift. That is why the box isn't very pretty, but remember, '__It might be bad on the outside, but on the inside, it's always good.' That is what my dad used to always say. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tenten_

Right before the S_incerely, _there was something that was scribbled out that Neji could make out as _Love._

There was a really big knot in Neji's stomach now.

"Damn guilt!" he muttered. He ran towards the direction of Tenten's place.

When he arrived he knocked on her door.

"What do _you _want?" a tear streaked faced Tenten answered when she opened the door.

"I'm sorry." was the surprising answer that came out of Neji's mouth. Hyugga Neji never apologized.

"_What_?"

"Don't make me repeat it Tenten. Your hopes have been fulfilled. I really do appreciate your gift, okay? I love it." He could not believe that last part came out of his mouth, but it was too late. Another heart warming smile appeared on Tenten's face. She jumped on him, squeezing him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I worked so hard! I was hoping you would like it!"

"T-Tenten?" He couldn't believe what he was about to say to her, but he had to.

"Yes?" She was curious as to why he was stuttering.

"This g-gift has m-m-made me realize something. I-I-I…"

"Just spit it out already!" She REALLY wanted to know what he had to say that was so important, that it made the 'Great Hyugga Neji' stutter.

"I-I l-l-l-love y-y-you." Whew! He was finally able to spit it out.

"I-I-I-'' That was all she could say. He was heartbroken. He thought that meant she didn't feel the same way. Stupid Neji!

"It's okay Tenten. I understand. Bye." He said disappointedly. He turned around to leave only to be grabbed by the arm. And then a mindblower happened. She kissed him on the lips **and** he blushed! All in a few seconds! She pulled away and went up to his nose and kissed it, and then slapped him.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear that from you? BAKA! And then you thought I didn't feel the same way! Ugh!" She was about to babble on, but Neji's lips found their rightful place. He pulled away.

"So, _do_ you feel the same way?" he asked.

"Of course! BAKA! I. Love. You." She emphasized the 'I love you' part to get it through his head. She looked up at him as if he were crazy. But then that look disappeared and kissed him. Again.


	11. Stolen Shuriken

Knock. Knock

Knock. Knock.

BAM! BAM!

"I'm coming. I'm coming." It was Saturday morning, and Tenten was sleeping in since there was no training that day.

She opened the door to find Neji with his annoyed expression plastered on his face, and one of her shuriken in his hands.

"You left this at the training site yesterday" He was blushing as he looked at Tenten's clothing… or lack of. Thank goodness Tenten was too tired to notice the red coloring on his face.

She was wearing booty shorts and a tight- fitting tank top which showed off her great, toned body for pajamas.

"Thanks. I didn't think I left any." she replied. She was about to grab them from his hand when he pulled away.

"You shouldn't be so careless. Leaving weapons around. Do you know what could happen?" he started to nag.

"I'm sorry Neji. I seriously didn't think I left anything."

"You need to work harder. That way you can make sure."

"Neji can I please just have my weapons back."

"Sure." He looked like he was about to hand them to her but instead, he set them on the floor, stepped into her apartment, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Just don't do it again so I won't be tempted to do this."

"Do wha- Hmph! Mmmmmmmmmm." Neji had suddenly done something that woke her up completely.

She was definitely going to leave her weapons behind again.

What she didn't know, was that Neji stole the shuriken to do just this. He really is a genius.


	12. Neji's Favorite Food Now

CAUTION: T+ rated material, well, in my opinion. Depends on how you view it.

* * *

"NANI? I WON?!?!" Tenten screamed. Neji and she were sparring for a bet. Whoever won had to treat the other to ice cream, and Neji just admitted defeat.

"Yeah. So let's go." Neji replied in a monotone voice.

"Seriously? I won? I really expected more from you Neji!" she exclaimed. He actually let her win just so he could see her happy, since he knew she _loved_ ice cream, but he would _never_ say that.

They went down to the ice cream shop where Tenten ordered mint chocolate chip, but Neji didn't say anything.

"Neji? Are you gonna order a flavor?"

"No."

"Awwwww, come on. Just a simple flavor, like vanilla."

"No. I do not like sweets that much."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase." Tenten put on her best puppy dog pout. He couldn't say no to that, could he?

_Oh Kami. Why does she have to be so damn cute? Wait… cute?_ Neji thought.

"Fine, one small vanilla." he said.

When they received their ice creams, Tenten started working on it immediately, her tongue, working its magic. This affected Neji _a_ _lot_.

We have to consider his teenage hormones.

He watched her tongue go this way and that way. Up and down. Left and right. But what really got him was her tongue circling the ice cream. Tenten noticed him staring.

"Neji? Aren't you going to eat that?" she asked with a confused look on her face, and pointing to his ice cream.

_She is so damn cute when she is confused… _he thought.

"Neji? Neji? Neji?" She kept repeating his name, waving a hand in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it.

"Hn?"

"You kind of spaced out there. You had me worried." He watched her soft lips move, heard her beautiful voice, but paid no attention to her words.

"Neji?!?!"

"Sorry."

"Stop worrying me like tha-"

He couldn't take it any longer. His lips were on hers, his tongue swept against her lower lip, asking for permission for his tongue to enter her mouth. She happily obliged. He tasted mint and chocolate.

Let's just say that from now on, mint chocolate chip ice cream was his absolute favorite food.


	13. HELP!

Yes! It was Saturday, and Neji abruptly canceled training for that day the day before. Tenten was currently in her pj's, a velour hoodie and pants set. She was watching her very much missed Saturday morning cartoons.

_Ding Dong_

_Ugh! On my only Saturday off? Why me?_ Tenten thought sadly.

She opened her door to find none other than Neji with an unreadable expression on his face.

_Worry? Sadness? Disappointment? _She thought.

"Um? Hi! Neji, what are you doing here?"

"I came for… help."

"You? Need help? Are you… sure?"

"Yeah now let me in."

She opened her door and sat on the couch with Neji.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Well you see… there's this girl…"

"A g-g-girl?" Her heart was shattered but miraculously was able to keep a straight face on.

"Yeah. Whenever I think about her my heart gets all… twisted and tingly." Tenten was crushed.

"So?"

"So… what is this feeling? It feels so foreign. I thought maybe you would know since you are the only sane friend I know unlike Lee and Gai sensei."

"I think, Neji, you are in… love…" It took all her strength to say it. She could feel tears forming but forced them back down.

"I'm in… love?" He tried it out on his tongue a couple of times.

"So what do people in love do?" he naively asked.

"Well they kiss, hug, tell the person they love that they love them, and stuff like that."

"Kiss?"

"Y-yeah." She answered shakily. It was hard for her to think of her secret crush kissing another girl.

"Like this?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'like thi-"but she was interrupted by a tingly, warm, and just plain amazing feeling on her lips.

She suddenly figured out what he was talking about. He pulled away.

"Yeah… exactly like that." She replied breathily, but she added quickly, "But I don't think the girl you li-love will appreciate you kissing another girl before her."

"I don't think she would mind." He said in a monotone voice.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't kiss another girl first."

"What are you-?" she finally got it. "So the girl you love is me?"

"Well that depends, do you love me back?" he asked.

She was thinking about what she should do, so she settled for the first thing that came to her mind. Kiss him.

The kiss was so deep and so long. He licked her lower lip asking for permission for his tongue to enter her mouth. She happily obliged. They soon had to pull away for air.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Take that as a HELL YES!" She suddenly kissed him again hard, knocking him over. They making out on her couch, and it was the most magical, romantic, awesome, and best kiss they EVER had.


	14. Neji's Sexual Orientation

Now was her chance. It was just a little five minute break rest in their sparring session that day. Neji did not normally let these rest breaks occur, but Tenten seem distracted.

Neji watched in curiosity silently as Tenten's facial expressions were worrying him. She was thinking about something that was bothering her. Is the problem she is pondering about distracting her from her training?

_I can't do this! I mean, I really want to know the answer, but what will his reaction be? Oh Kami! Should I ask him? I might as well; everybody else in the village wants to know. Okay, breathe, here I go._ Tenten thought.

"N-Neji?"

"Hn?" He heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"I-I have a question to ask y-you." Tenten said shaking.

"Go on, ask me."

"Are-are y-you…"

"Yes?"

"Areyougay?" she spluttered out. It was just building up inside of her so that when she let it out, it came at once.

"Excuse me?" he thought he heard her ask him if he was gay, but she spoke too fast for him to tell.

"A-are y-you, you know," the next part she whispered quietly, "gay?"

The look on Neji's face was… flat out hilarious. His face did not physically move, except for his eyes. His eyes were as big as the palms of his hands. His eyes looked clouded over, making them hard to read for Tenten.

"Neji? Heeeeellllllllloooooooooo? Anybody there?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Tenten…" Uh oh. He sounded a little pissed.

"Um… yes?" Tenten was sweating like crazy, pulling her collar in order to feel cooler.

"Why would you even… ask that?" Neji said closing his eyes in order to calm down.

"Um well, you see, your hair is so long and silky looking like a girl's. And you never show _any_ interest in girls, ever! You seem more excited about your spars with _boys._ I just want to know; heck, the whole village wants to know!"

"The whole village?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

He thought for a moment.

"Come on!" he said while grabbing her wrist. He started dragging her towards the village center, where most of Konoha's residence spent their days.

"Neji! What are you doing?" Tenten asked infuriated by him just dragging her off somewhere for no said reason.

"I'm am going to announce to the whole village what my sexual orientation is." he said in a monotone voice. Scary.

He dragged Tenten with him to the exact middle of the village center.

"Eh hem!" he faked coughed loudly to catch the village's pillows attention. And it did. Neji was not one to want attention out side a spar.

"People of Konoha, I have been informed that many of you are wondering of my sexual orientation."

There were _many_ murmurs of agreement among the crowd that had formed.

He continued speaking, "Well I have decided to come out with it in the open."

There were a couple of 'Oh no!'s and 'So he is gay!'s.

Neji seemed a little annoyed, but still continued, "I am…"

The whole village seemed to breathe in at once.

"NOT GAY!"

The whole village let out their breaths. A large portion of the crowd happened to be Neji's fangirls. They all squealed happily.

He ignored the squeals, 'yay's, 'Thank goodness's, and 'What?'s and yet again continued, "And to prove it…"

The crowd leaned forward in anticipation.

What he did next was not Neji.

He kissed her. Her, as in Tenten. Her eyes went wide for a few seconds and then closed.

The village in unison, except for Neji's fangirls, let out a big, "FINALLY!"

The fangirls all started to cry. And the happy couple? Well, they stayed kissing like that for what seemed to be hours.


	15. Cover Girl

hehe... sorry? Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I had soo much school work and had to work on my other fic. So here's another chappie, my first song fic. Yay! Oh, and let's pretend they have iPods in Konoha, okay?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Cover Girl by Brooke Valentine. 

Tenten laid against a tree, staring mindlessly over a cliff listening to her blue iPod nano. Enjoying the end of one of her favorite songs, the song of a painful new one rang through her earbuds.

_Hey, oh oh oh  
Hey, oh hey  
Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_I wish I could be  
That girl in the magazine everybody sees  
She so pretty, I wish I could be  
When I close my eyes I see  
What you want me to be  
That girl_

Tenten had tears filling her chocolate brown eyes, the words cutting through her heart like a razor sharp knife. She was so taken over by her emotions and so into the song, she did not notice the presence of another taking its place beside her, removing one of her earbuds and putting it in their own ear.

_Wish I could be your Cover Girl  
Mascara, and lipstick  
I would be so pretty  
A little blush, not too much  
Maybe you'll notice  
That I could be your Cover Girl  
Or accept me for me  
Cover Girl_

_Boy, when you're alone with me  
I'm takin' good care of you  
Givin' everything you need  
I don't know if it's good enough for you  
Cause you're always in the TV  
When you're right here next to me  
I know I'm not Halle Berry, girls from videos  
I just want to be someone you can hold  
I just want to be the one for you  
Baby, baby_

_Wish I could be your Cover Girl  
Mascara, and lipstick  
I would be so pretty  
A little blush, not too much  
Maybe you'll notice  
That I could be your Cover Girl  
Or accept me for me  
Cover Girl_

_Boy, I love you  
Just the way you are  
And if you feel the same way bout me  
Beauty is only skin deep, baby  
Boy, I don't need accesories to magnify my beauty  
Could you just love what you see_

_Cover girl, yo Cover Girl  
Mascara (mascara), and lipstick (and lipstick)  
I would be so oh pretty (so pretty)  
A little blush, not too much  
Maybe you'll notice  
That I could be your Cover Girl  
Or accept me for me_

_Mmm, I can be  
I can be  
Your Cover Girl  
Your Cover Girl  
Mascara, and my lipstick, I'd be so oh pretty  
I can be everything you need, you need  
I can be be  
For you baby  
Your Cover Girl  
Cover Girl  
Cover Girl  
Cover Girl_

Bawling now, she held her wet face in her hands. Then she heard a voice beside her.

"What do you love about him?"

She turned to find Neji, his lavender eyes staring at her, the emotion they held burning through her. She immediately tried to control her tears.

"Huh?" she choked out.

"I'm not a complete idiot Tenten. You're crying. It's obviously because of the song. I listened to it. What do you love about the guy you're crying about? Better yet, who?" Ooohhh, Neji came this close to speaking with a cracked voice. He hated seeing Tenten's perfect face stained with tears. But he hated more that Tenten was in love with some guy.

She turned to face the sunset and said quietly, "It doesn't matter. He'll never feel the same way I do about him." More tears came spilling out. She hung her head between her knees watching her tears fall to the plush green grass and disappear.

"Why?" Oh he'd kill the bastard. 20 because he hurt Tenten, 80 percent out of jealousy and rage.

"He's one of _the_ hottest guys in Konoha. He can have any girl he wants. Why would he want me?"

Neji didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how talented she was, how absolutely _amazing _she was. But he couldn't. He was at a loss for words.

So instead, he turned to her and took her into his embrace.

She was shocked by Neji's action. "Why are you hugging me?"

Neji could barely choke out his answer. "I remember, one time I saw you hugging Sakura when Sasuke left even though you barely knew her. You said, 'Sometimes, people just need hugs. No matter who hugs them.' I believe now is one of those times."

She whispered, "Thanks."

They stayed like that for a little while until Neji spoke.

"So who is he? I'll beat him into the ground for you." It sound half- jokingly to Tenten, but Neji was _not_ joking.

She smiled a little, got out of his arms despite her desires, walked a couple of steps, and turned her head to face him a little, her eyes bright, shining, and smiling and said, "Last time I checked, beating yourself up is pretty difficult. Even for you Neji."

And with that she ran.

Neji laid there for a few moments and then figured out the meaning of her words.

_OHKAMI!OHKAMI!OHKAMI!OHKAMI!OHKAMI!OHKAMI!OHKAMI!OHKAMI!OHKAMI!OHKAMI!_ he thought.

He ran to the direction where she disappeared, but could not find her or any clues as to where she was.

He then remembered Hinata mentioning something about a slumber party earlier that day.

He ran to the Hyuuga household as fast as he could.

* * *

**Hyuuga Household, 9:00 p.m.**

Tenten stood on the doorstep, hours after when she was supposed to be with tears falling uncontrollably.

_DingDong_

Hinata opened the door. "Where were y-you T-tenten? Y-you were supposed t-to be here th-three hours ago!"

Tenten walked into the room containing Sakura and Ino also bawling.

"You guys happy now? I finally told him!" Tenten choked out.

The girls got up and pulled Tenten into a group hug.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura asked.

"Did he break your heart? Oohh, I will _so _beat is ass!" Ino said.

"N-no. He didn't b-break my heart. I l-left before he could re-respon-" Tenten started to say, but was interrupted by the loud opening of the entrance.

The girls turned around to see Neji in all his glory, clutching the door frame because of his tiredness from running, breathing like there was no tomorrow. Once he caught his breath, he started slowly towards Tenten. The girls backed away from Tenten to give her and Neji space.

Once Neji was in front of her, he bent down so they were face to face, took the tip of her chin and whispered, "You don't need mascara, or lipstick,or blush, or whatever Tenten. I don't want or need you to be a cover girl.

And with that, he smashed his lips to hers, ensuring bruises tomorrow. The other girls walked into the other room to give the crying couple some space.

Neji and Tenten kissed until what seemed forever, with squealing, jumping, screaming, and more in the other room.

_Boy, I love you  
Just the way you are  
And if you feel the same way bout me  
Beauty is only skin deep, baby  
Boy, I don't need accesories to magnify my beauty  
Could you just love what you see_

* * *

I hope you liked it! This oneshot is a little more serious than the others and with a _lot _more heart. I hope you can tell I put everything I had in this. I think I just _really _love that song. This oneshot is also probably longer than my other ones. I worked on it for like two hours because I kept on accidentally deleting it! I'm such a klutz! Review! 


End file.
